


Adventures in Time

by SquiggyGirl



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiggyGirl/pseuds/SquiggyGirl
Summary: This is a pure fantasy story whereby my character goes back in time and meets her idol. It takes place over a few years as it follows both the current timeline and then the Monkees timeline to meet up again with the present.  (since I wrote this story in 2016 - that is the present time)
Relationships: Micky Dolenz/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. PART ONE: The Beginning: June  2016 Chapter One: Magdalena

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story of pure imagination and fantasy. It is also major alternate reality as I have Davy still alive in the present (2016) and Micky not married to his current wife. I'm basing this story on their Monkee persona (yet I include Micky's daughters in a few later chapters) I mention a few 'real' places like a couple of bar/pubs and the city my original character is from - Toronto Canada. The concert that is mentioned is also a real as the boys actually DID play at that casino for their 50th in 2016.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a pure fantasy story whereby my character goes back in time and meets her idol. It takes place over a few years as it follows both the current timeline and then the Monkees timeline to meet up again with the present. (since I wrote this story in 2016 - that is the present time)
> 
> ***before anyone asks... yes the character's name was inspired by one of the songs of their album of 2016***

June 20, 2016

Magdalena Nestor looked out the window of her sixth floor apartment and sighed. It was a miserable and rainy Monday morning, the dark purple rain clouds matched how she felt. As she got ready for work she sighed. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror and frowned, at 47 she saw wrinkles forming on her forehead and cheeks and she noticed that her hair had a few wisps of gray. She wore her dark hair in a short pixie cut. She also wore four stud earrings in each ear. She had worn her hair long for the longest time but she decided to get it cut short because when it was long it would get out of control and drive her crazy. Magdalena wore no make-up either. She never saw the need for it even when her friends had tried to persuade her to wear it. She liked the way she looked au naturel, she had even stopped dying her hair and let it go back to its natural brunette. She opted to wear her glasses that day too as she had run out of contacts and hadn’t had a chance to purchase more. 

She splashed water on her face to see if it made any difference in how she felt. Unfortunately it didn’t and she wished she could just call in sick to work. She looked once again at her reflection. She noticed the dark circles under her eyes indicating lack of sleep. She had been sick all weekend with a horrible migraine and thrown up a few times, but despite the medication she took the migraine still hadn’t gone away. She hardly ate all weekend as well which was unusual for her. She knew she had to eat something so she forced herself to eat some soup and crackers and lucky for her she was able to keep it down this time.

Her cat, a brown striped tabby, rubbed her ankles and she smiled at him. “Hiya Tiger, what do you think? Should I just call in sick? I still feel like crap. I’ve been nursing migraines all weekend.” Tiger looked at her and blinked. “Meow” he replied and rubbed her ankles and let out one of his famous musical purrs. Stay home meowmie, I’ll cuddle with you. 

Magdalena sighed. Even the cat wanted her to stay home. Tiger was at her side all weekend as she nursed her migraines. He snoozed beside her on her bed and even snuggled on her pillow. When he sensed she was chilly, he sprawled across her and kept them warm. She made the decision and looked at her cat. 

Magdalena called in and left a voice mail that she wasn't feeling well and that she was going to the doctor. She was lucky enough to get an appointment. Evidently someone had called in and cancelled their appointment and she was able to take that time. She also sent a quick text to two of her colleagues. That was one of the requirements at work to call in and to text a couple of the colleagues to be sure that someone is aware of the absence. 

Magdalena crashed back on her bed. She wanted to try to get some sleep. She had barely slept all weekend.


	2. Micky

May 15, 2016 

Micky Dolenz, a 1960's rock legend sat in his home in Southern California. He was single and lonely. He had dated a few different women over the years but none of them measured up to the young lady he once knew. He met up with her a few times over the years and they continued to keep in touch. Despite their age gap, they had a budding relationship in which they preferred to keep quiet. Her name was Magdalena Nestor and he had it bad for her for the longest time. She lived in Canada and he was in California so it was very difficult to maintain a relationship. They had a significant age gap as well but to them it didn't matter. He sighed and wished he could just pick up and leave for a while but he knew he couldn't he and Peter were about to go on tour for The Monkees 50th anniversary and they had rehearsals and lots of planning to do. Plus in addition to his touring schedule, he worked with his daughter Georgia making furniture and other wood trinkets.  
He poured himself another cup of coffee as he thought about Magdalena again. They were facebook friends and she posts a lot about her day at work and impending possible promotion at her company.

“Micky are you there?” inquired a voice.  
“I'm coming Peter” he replied and shut down his computer and joined his bandmate.  
“What's up Micky, are you ok? You seem very quiet” Peter began.  
Micky shrugged. “I'm thinking about Magdalena”  
“Magdalena Nestor? That gal we met a few times in Toronto?”  
'Yes. She is excited about the concert in Toronto on June 3.” he said.  
“Micky, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking”  
“What am I thinking Peter?”  
“Micky she is too young for you!” Peter told him.  
Micky shrugged. “Davy married a girl 35 years younger than him!' 

“Micky, when he married her, he wasn't thinking properly. He admitted it was a mistake and that he was lonely”

“Well I'm lonely too and Magdalena is good company for me. She keeps me young”  
Peter chuckled. “I'll just bet she does.”  
Micky rolled his eyes. “Don't you ever stop thinking about sex?”  
Peter looked at him and wiggled his eyebrows. The two of them burst out into giggles as they headed to the rehearsal hall


	3. Magdalena

Magdalena woke up, looked at her watch and groaned loudly Her doctor appointment was at two-thirty that day and it was only noon. She had slept the whole morning away. She had received a text from one of the girls at work telling her to not worry about missing the day and to feel better.

Magdalena was thankful she had such wonderful caring coworkers. She had been at her job at Duke Enterprises for almost 15 years and although there were many changes over the years she still enjoyed her work. 

“Ugh, I still feel like crap.” she said to her reflection. She hadn't eaten a thing that morning either as she knew she was going to be going for a bunch of tests and had to fast for the tests. She looked at herself in the mirror and made a face. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes had bags under them. She made a face in the mirror.

'Ugh I look like crap!” She got dressed and ready for her appointment and then ordered an Uber. She didn't have a car nor did she drive so she had the uber app at her fingertips on her phone. It came very quickly and since there was very little traffic for some reason, she was dropped off and had ten minutes to spare.

Since Magdalena was a regular uber user, she was able to request certain drivers which was great and both she and the driver appreciated the ability to do that.

She took a deep breath and went in. “Magdalena for Dr. Stewart” she told the receptionist.  
“He's running a little late so we'll start with the blood tests first she said. You can go into room 3”  
Magdalena went into room 3 and rolled up her sleeve for the blood test. She knew she was going to be doing these tests for a while.  
“The whole blood work up eh” the nurse said as she entered.  
“That's what the doctor told me”  
“Plus a heart test. And a chest xray” the nurse added as she looked at the requisition.  
The nurse took about six vials of blood plus did the heart test aand a few other random tests  
“You're frowning, what's wrong?”  
The nurse looked pained. “The doctor will tell you the results, I'm not allowed. I will check to see if he's ready for you or if I should send you to get the chest xray first. “ The nurse said.  
She came back moments later. “He's still backed up. I called the xray room and they will see you now”  
After the xray she returned to the doctors office and finally she was able to see him. She looked at the clock. Four-thirty...  
“I apologize Magdalena. We had a few issues today with a bunch of different patients. “ he said.  
“You're running two hours late Doctor. Even for you that is not normal.” she said.  
“I know, but I had multiple patients, lets just say argue with me over certain things that held me up. I politely told them that they should have requested a longer appointment if they had so much to discuss. “ the doctor shook his head.  
Magdalena empathized with him.  
He did some tests on her that he could do and wrote some notes and frowned a little  
“What's wrong?”  
“Well your blood pressure is too high first of all are you under a lot of stress at work?”  
“My job itself isn't stressful and I actually like my job.”  
The doctor stared at her.  
She sighed and shrugged hard. “It's Howie”  
“Who is Howie?”  
“He is the son of one of our VIP clients. He has been pressuring me to go out with him”  
“And you don't want to”  
Magdalena made a face. No! Never in a million years”  
“Why not? I'm curious”  
“He is a male chauvinist pig who thinks women are nothing but breeders. I have heard about his reputation bossing women around and acting controlling. He constantly comes into the office and bothers us girls, especially me because I am single”  
“Can't your boss do anything?”  
“I haven't told him”  
“You must! That is harassment. Has he tried anything?”  
“He tried following me home but before he could follow me up to my apartment, I told the concierge who he was and never to let him upstairs ever no matter what. I also gave him a photo of Howie.”  
“How did he take that?”:  
“He didn't like it and he threatened me.”  
“Tell your boss!” Doctor Stewart told her.  
“He is the son of a VIP client. He has too much business with our company, if I say anything it could mean big trouble.”  
“Magdalena. Your safety is way more important that business! Your boss would understand! I'm sure he'd want to know if one of his employees was being harassed!”  
Magdalena said nothing and shook her head.  
“You say you have migraines too” the doctor continued with a sigh.  
“Let's wait until I get the blood work back maybe shed some light on things that way. I don't want to jump to conclusions.”  
“I will call you in a few days with your resuts okay? I have your work number so don't worry. I will most likely call you in the morning. Wednesday mornings are when I make my phone calls normally.  
She stood up and began to sway. “Ugh” she said and sat down.  
“That's not good. Have you eaten?”  
“Of course not, I had the blood work done”  
The doctor buzzed his assistant. “Margaret, please take Magdalena to the back and get her something to eat. Yes she's allowed back there. I give my permission. Oh and get her something to drink too”  
Dr. Stewart sighed. Magdalena was not looking good. Hopefully once she ate she will feel better. He had a sense of one of the issues but he knew he had to rush her results.  
Margaret brought her back after she ate and happily she both looked and felt better.  
“I want you to stay off work the rest of the week” the doctor told her.  
Magdalena shook her head. “I can't they need me”  
“Ok but the moment you feel dizzy or sick stop what you're doing.”  
Magdalena nodded.  
“I will call you on Wednesday with the results and Magdalena please talk to your boss about Howie.”


	4. The Results from the Doctor

The following day at work her coworkers were surprised to see her.  
“Magdalena, you really shouldn't have come in today. I mean you had gruelling tests yesterday” Angie told her. “We would have covered for you.”

“Thank you Angie, ladies, I appreciate the concern. I need to be here, if I was at home I'd be going even more crazy with worry.” she replied.

“Oh I totally understand” Lorraine said with a smile. “You want to be with your work family. Makes things easier to keep busy”

“We will try not to pour on the work for you hun.” Angie said and gave her arm a squeeze.  
“Thank you so much ladies. I appreciate everything you do. She said.

Magdalena didn't want to cause any trouble for her boss and VIP clients but she knew she had to inform her boss about Howie's uncouth behaviour. Even if it was just to inform him what kind of person Howie was. 

She went up to Joe Duke's office and knocked on the door. The secretary was away from her desk getting files. 

“Who is it?”  
“Magdalena”  
“Come in Magdalena” he said.  
She entered his office and smiled at him nervously.

“What is the matter?” he asked concerned.  
“I need to report something and I don't want you to take it lightly. It is about harassment”  
“By a staff member?”  
“No not a staff member but someone else. One of your VIP clients has as son who won't stop harassing and coming on to the women in this office.”  
“Who?”  
“Howie”  
“Oh him. He's harmless. He doesn't mean anything”  
“Sir. He followed me home.”  
“I'll mention it to Martin, but don't worry about it. Howie is harmless. He's not all there mentally so don't think anything of it.” Mr. Duke said.

Magdalena shook her head as she left the room. At least she could tell the doctor she talked to her boss but the boss didn't seem to care that Howie was a creep who comes on to women and harasses them.”  
Howie was actually waiting for her in the lobby of her apartment when she arrived home.

“What do you want Howie?”  
“You know what I want Magdalena.”  
“Go away Howie. I don't want to see you here ever or I will call the cops”  
“Won't do any good. I own the cops. They will listen to me or at least they will listen to my father. You can't stop me”  
“I can get a protective order against you so you can't come near me. I took law courses dipshit so I know certain things.”

The concierge was watching carefully but didn't do anything. Howie decided to move closer to Magdalena and once Howie put his hand on her she used her self defence and laid him out flat. She was very strong and very tough and only used this move when someone is getting waaaay to close. Howie jumped up to retaliate to which the concierge stepped in. “Get the hell out of this apartment lobby or I will have you arrested.” he said to Howie. To Magdalena he said. “Are you Ok?”  
“I really wish I could press charges against him but I am so afraid he'd retaliate to those at work.”

The concierge nodded in agreement and made some notes.

Wednesday morning rolled around and Magdalena sat at her desk getting the tasks she need to get done organized, turning on her computer and checking emails. As usual, Magdalena arrived at work a little early so she could prepare for the day’s tasks including getting herself a cup of coffee.  
She mentioned nothing about what happened at her apartment the night before to anyone.  
About ten-thirty that morning a phone call was transferred to her desk.

“Magdalena speaking”  
“Magdalena this is Doctor Stewart” he said in a subdued tone.  
“Doctor Stewart hi”  
“Are you sitting down?” he asked.  
“I’m an admin assistant I always sit at my desk” she joked but she knew it was serious.

Angie and Lorraine, two of the girls in that department, came over to her desk as soon as Magdalena acknowledged it was the doctor, “May I put you on speaker, my colleagues are listening too”  
“Yes by all means”  
“What are the results?”  
“The MRI is clear. But after going over some blood work...” he began. Magdalena immediatly took it off speaker.

“What about the blood work Doctor?”  
“You are severely anaemic and dehydrated. When you were in on Monday we discussed your work and home-life and stress. The headaches as you said were due to stress.. You need to somehow lower your blood-pressure and your stress will go away.”


	5. The Suggestion

“What do you suggest Doctor?”  
“A vacation, your company allows vacation don't they?”  
“Yes they do, I've built up a lot of vacay time over the years. They actually allow us carry over vacation days from previous years.”  
“Magdalena, I will be honest with you. You need at least two months vacation. You have serious high blood pressure and other such issues. You need a do-nothing vacation in order to de-stress and regulate your body properly. You are not eating healthy either and that is also why you're so tired and severely anemic.”  
'I had no idea it was that bad”  
“It is off the charts bad” the doctor told her.  
“Will you provide a note to my boss? For a two month sabbatical, I need a note”  
“Of course I will. You will be on a strict diet as well as it pertains to eating right.” he told her.  
“Ugh”  
“You will check in with a dietician by-weekly. We just want you to be healthy”  
Magdalena sighed.  
“One last thing. You will be staying at a facility” he said and gave her the address.  
“They expect you first thing tomorrow morning”  
She thanked him and he in turn told her he'd personally phone her boss and tell him what was discussed as far as needing the sabatical.  
After he hung up the phone the doctor smiled. He was going to be sending her on an adventure of a lifetime that she would never ever forget.


	6. PART TWO – Back in Time: August 1966 Chapter Six: Magdalena meets the Monkees

Magdalena arrived at the facility the following day. She checked in and sighed as she was escorted to one of the cabins.  
“This cabin is called 1966 Monkeeland” she laughed as she stepped inside the cabin. The next thing she knew..... she was on a beach...

Malibu Beach, August 13 1966

Micky Dolenz, Davy Jones, Peter Tork and Mike Nesmith otherwise known as The Monkees; had taken a break from their jam session in their pad and went for a walk along the beach to try to figure out their next steps to find work. They were behind in rent, as usual, and Mr. Babbit was threatening to kick them out if they didn’t come up with the rent by the end of the week. 

“So what are we going to do about money. Mr. Babbit is threatening to kick us out again.” Davy said and relayed what their landlord said to him over the phone that morning. 

“How about the various clubs? Are they in need of a band to play any time soon” Peter asked.

“I have a call into a few local clubs and they said they’d call sometime this afternoon” Micky replied. “They said they just have to finalize who was playing what time and what day.”

“When did they say they'd call?” Mike asked.  
“Sometime this evening. They knew we had our name in for playing at various clubs so they said they had to confer with each other so they don't all book us for the same day.”

“You sent them our demo?” Peter asked.   
“We had five copies of our demo and yes I sent it to five clubs in the area and all five called us back. They left messages with our answering service.” Micky told them.

“Wow! That's awesome” Davy added. He was excited about the prospect of actually performing in front of an audience. They hadn't had much of a chance to perform..

The boys discussion studdenly stopped as they noticed a young lady who just suddenly appeared on the beach.

“W-where did she come from?” Micky asked  
“She just appeared out of know where!” Peter added.

She approached the four guys on the beach. “H-Hi.... I – where am I?” she began looking confused.  
“Malibu beach” replied Davy. “What is your name luv”?  
“My name is Magdalena Nestor. I – I'm in Malibu? Last I remember I entered a cabin and next thing i knew it lead me to this beach.”  
“Let me introduce myself. I'm Micky, this is Mike, Davy and Peter. We're a new up and coming band hoping to make it big.”  
Magdalena sucked in her breath with a gasp. “No... you- you can't be The Monkees. The Monkees are in their 70's now!”

The boys exchanged looks. “We're in our 20's and yes we are the Monkees. Do you want us to show you our ID?” Mike asked.

All four were looking rather concerned. 

Magdalena looked at the boys' Ids and immediately fainted.

They exchanged looks as Mike and Micky, the strongest of the four boys lifted her and carried her to the house and put her on the couch.

Ten minutes later, Magdalena woke up, she realized she was on a couch in a strange living room. She blinked and looked around. It appeared that she was in the pad that belonged to her favourite music group The Monkees. She sat up and gasped as she saw the four young men looking at her, concerned. All of them had dark hair, were skinny and of course Mike wore his trademark hat and the other three wore their hair long. They were dressed in their red matching 6 button outfits.

“Where am I, what is going on?” she said after a few moments.  
“You’re on our couch... you just woke up” Peter said.

Magdalena sat up a little uneasily. “T-this is really the Monkees pad?” she blinked.  
“Yes it is. Welcome to our humble home.” Mike said.  
“I’m confused” she said. She looked at Davy. ‘You are all so young, w-what year is it? Am I dreaming?”

“You're not dreaming Magdalena, this is Malibu, August 13, 1966.

Magdalena gulped hard - she somehow had gone back in time. Her eyes went from Monkee to Monkee. And she focused on each of them. They were much younger than she had remembered. In 2016 Micky was 71, Peter 74 and Mike 73 and Davy was 70. But the four men she was looking at were 21, 24, 23 and Davy was 20.

“What are you saying... it is really 1966? I-I haven’t been born yet!” she exclaimed. “You said you found me on the beach... where on the beach?”  
“Um, well you just appeared.” Micky said.  
They were all quite for a while. Suddenly she began to cry.  
“It’s ok Luv, we’re here don’t cry” Davy said and put his arm around her.  
“I’m scared guys” she said  
“Why are you scared, you somehow managed to time travel that is quite a trip” Micky said.


	7. Questions & Answers

The four of the boys suddenly realized that it was true that Magdalena was from the future and any question that she was lying.... No question anymore. She was from 2016. First of all, after she showed them her drivers license – it showed she was born in 1969. 

“Wow” Peter said.  
“Yea it’s groovy we’re still around after all those years!!” Micky said.  
“As a 2nd generation fan, I am glad you guys had that 20th reunion. I do owe it to my brother who actually got me interested otherwise I wouldn’t know you existed”  
“Which episode did you watch first?” Peter asked.  
“The one with Julie Newmar, ‘The Monkees Get out More Dirt’ “ she said.

They looked confused. “I don’t think we haven’t done that one yet” Mike said.  
“No we haven’t. If we met Julie Newmar, we would have remembered” Davy added. “she is a beauty” 

Magdalena cringed. “Sorry… I just remembered that won’t be filmed til next year” she apologized. “But believe me you’ll like that episode”  
“If it has anything to do with one of us getting a girl, yea we’ll like it”  
“Can we go for a walk on the beach” Magdalena asked suddenly.

The boys nodded and the 5 of them went for a walk. Silence enveloped them as they were listening to the waves from the beach. They sat on the sand and looked at the waves.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it” Magdalena said.  
“Certainly is” Mike said.

“Any family?” asked Davy after a few minutes.  
“I’m single, no kids.”

“No boyfriend?” Micky asked. “You’re an attractive woman, why haven’t you gotten hitched?”

She shrugged. “I never found the right guy. I’ve been a loner most of my life. I dated some guys but they never worked out for one reason or another. Mostly because they either wanted kids at some point or tried to pressure me into sex too early on in the relationship. And I wasn’t going to be part of that. There was one guy I hung out with, someone I knew since childhood, who changed. I had always thought we'd be a couple but something changed and he became horrible and controlling” she thought of Jeremy and that incident in 1997.  
“If you guys were meant for each other, what happened?” inquired Peter.  
Magdalena sighed. She knew she couldn't reveal too much information. But she smiled and said. “I was in a local pub in Toronto with him in 1997. My favourite rock oldies band from L.A. who had just finished a reunion concert, came in to dine and have a drink. I recognized them and excused myself from my friend to chat with them. I had a massive crush on the drummer. He was hot even though he was significantly older than me. Jeremy didn't like the fact I would rather talk to some rock stars than indulge in a convo about hm and his latest computer program or his connection with various independent music bands and in the music industry and because of this he thought he was better than everyone.” 

The guys whistled. “How did the friendship end?”

“The actual incident that ended our friendship and which there after i never saw him again happened at a local pub a few years later with my drummer friend. He came in, made a scene screaming at me telling me that I am not allowed in that pub, other pubs or other such places he goes to. He then threatened me and I relent on purpose as I was just playing his bluff and he threatened me again and he was immediately arrested. It turned out the girl he was dating was an undercover cop. “ 

The boys hugged her and then Magdalena looked at Davy, and took Davy’s hand. “Let’s go for a walk” she said. “Don’t worry, you’ll have your turn” she said to the others with a wink. 

Micky watched Magdalena walk with Davy on the beach. He began to get some pangs of jealousy. He had girls in the past that he had crushes on, but Magdalena was different. There was something special about her, unique, that he couldn’t put his finger on, besides the fact that she was from the future and talked with a different accent there was something about her that made him shy around her. Usually he was able to start a conversation with girl with no problem but Magdalena left him a little tongue-tied. 

Peter nudged Mike and asked in a hushed tone. “What’s wrong with Micky”

Mike looked at their friend who was watching Magdalena intently as she was walking along the beach with Davy.

Mike looked at Peter with a smile. “I think he’s got it bad for Magdalena.”  
Peter looked at Mike. “Really, I think she’s groovy too but I’m not going gaga over her.”  
“This is something unusual for Micky. Usually he’s able to talk to a girl and approach her very easily. From the moment we met Magdalena, Micky has been a little shy and well he’s acting very unusual” Mike replied. “Keep an eye on him Peter, he's about to crash into that girl sunbathing...” 

As Micky walked along the beach in a trance as Mike and Peter engaged in a game of checkers but still watched.

As Micky started walking on the beach lost in thought, unfortunately, whilst staring at Magdalena walking with Davy he tripped over a girl who just happened to be lying on the beach sun bathing. Micky landed face first in the sand. 

“Why don’t you watch where you’re going!” the girl said annoyed.  
Micky jumped up from the sand and, sputtered in embarrassment. “I’m s-so sorry” he said as he felt his face turn red.

The girl’s boyfriend approached. “Rose, Is this twerp bothering you?” He demanded.

“He tripped over me! Obviously staring at someone he wasn’t watching where he was going and tripped over me John!!” Rose whined in annoyance.

“I-I said I was sorry!” Micky stammered again. By now there were a few people staring at them and trying not to snicker. 

“Were you staring at my woman?” John demanded and grabbed hold of the collar of the shirt Micky wore. John was a tall muscular man who, when grabbed hold of Micky was able to lift him up with Micky’s feet dangling.

“N-no I-I wasn’t”  
“Why not she not beautiful enough” 

The girl had packed up the beach blanket and her belongings and was now wearing her bathing suit top.  
“Let’s go John, I’ve had enough” she said. 

John let go of Micky’s collar by throwing him down in the sand and kicked sand at him and then he and the girl walked away. “Don’t let me catch you staring at my woman again” he snarled.

Mike and Peter, who had wandered over to the scene, held in their giggles, as they had witnessed the entire embarrassing scene.

“Yeah… now I know for sure he’s got it very bad for her “Peter said to Mike.  
“He was too busy staring at Magdalena to realize he tripped over a half-naked sunbather.” Mike said.

“Man I gotta watch where I’m going next time!” Micky said when he returned to where Mike and Peter were waiting. Magdalena and Davy had not come back yet.

“Yea we saw...you were too busy staring at Magdalena to realize that sunbather was topless”  
“Magdalena, wow she’s beautiful… wait that sunbather was topless?” Micky asked.

Mike and Peter nodded and Micky gave them a sheepish smile. “I didn’t notice” he said.

“You were standing there right beside her and didn’t notice she was topless” Mike said incredulously. 

“I was too busy trying not to get pummelled by that big ox boyfriend of hers; I had my eyes closed throughout most of that humiliating ordeal.” Micky retorted as he put his hands on his hips. 

“Oh come on Micky cool it – nothing was hurt but your ego!” Mike said with a giggle.


	8. Magdalena and Davy

Magdalena and Davy had not seen Micky’s embarrassing situation as they had walked away from everyone.

“Davy, I know my time here in 1966 is limited. I don’t know it happened or is it some whacked out trip that I’m taken and brought you four into. All I do know is I’m enjoying every minute of my time with you boys and I don’t want it to end."

“Believe me man I - still don’t know what to believe. I really don’t understand any of this either. Is it one big trip or is it magic or what?”

She nodded. “I want to make the most of it and enjoy every minute I have with you guys. And I want to listen to you play, even if it is a rehearsal.

Davy looked at her. “Why did you choose us to go back in time to visit?”

Magdalena looked at her idol and smiled. “Davy, I don’t know how to explain it. I didn't actually chose this – to be honest. I mean. I was having issues at work and my doctor said i needed a vacation. I went to the place where there was this cabin... next thing I knew I was onn the beach with you guys.”

Davy took her hand and they walked quietly along the beach. “Lets go back. I'm sure the others are wondering where we went”


	9. Magdalena and Peter

Magdalena went for a walk on the beach with Peter.  
“Anything you can tell me about my future?”  
“I obviously cannot give details but I will say this; “Never give up on anything keep pursuing your dreams. You are never too old to learn.” She said.

“Maybe I’ll keep up with the song writing I enjoy so much”  
“Good thought Peter and yes please that song you have in mind once it is perfected it will be recorded. Not telling you what album but it will be recorded.”

Peter had a multitude of songs partly written. They were partly written as he had gotten slight writer's block. He knew all he had to do is keep trying.

“I know I’m not as talented or good looking as the others, but will I be as successful?”

Magdalena looked at Peter. “What makes you think you’re not as talented or good looking?”

“The music execs don’t want my songs or me to play on the records” he said. “and as for the good looking part – well the others seem to get the girls and I don’t have the confidence the others have around girls” 

“Peter, without telling you what happens, I will say this. Please stay patient. Remember the saying ‘patience is a virtue’ “ she said. “and you are good looking. You have a dimple that let’s just say makes your fans swoon. Believe me down the road there will be definite swooning happening. You will just have to be patient”

“Fans swoon about m-me?” he said and he looked away bashfully.  
Magdalena nodded. “Yes. I really cannot give you any details. But there will be something in later years referred to as social media. And in this social media forum… you fans talk about you guys and well your dimple.”

Peter felt himself blush. “R-really. They like me?” 

“Peter you are a very attractive man and don’t you forget it!” she said.

They were quiet. 

“Yea. I know but I’m not getting any younger and I really want to be a success” he said.

Magdalena put her arm around him. “Just keep striving for what you want and what you like. Never ever give up. You boys are very talented. I will say this one thing. Keep up the singing and performing. And never give up on your dreams.”

Peter was satisfied with what Magdalena told him and smiled at her and gave her a hug.


	10. Magdalena and Mike

Next Mike joined her. By now they were away from the beach and they sat on the terrace watching the sunset.

“You have a lot of talent too Mike. You have a gift of your own. You may not in future years tour with the boys as much but you have other pursuits that make you very happy. Music in general is what makes you happy. Something else happens that makes you a success.”

“What would that be, can you give me a hint?” he asked.  
“You’ll find out as time goes along” she said. “I cannot tell you details or it may change things big time”

Mike nodded. “I love the music, but I do know and have a feeling that I won’t be touring with the boys as time goes on. I love my ‘brothers’ truly I do, but I know I’m not going to be living in this beach house with them for the rest of my life. At some point I do want to take on other responsibilities.

Magdalena nodded. “That is true. In years to come, there will be endless opportunities for all of you to do other pursuits. You have that leadership mentality – I don’t know what it is about you Mike, but to me you are the maturest of the four of you.”

“Peter is the eldest, but naive at times. Davy is the ladies’ man and Micky is the goofy comedic one.”

Magdalena nodded. “Mike, you know I cannot give you any details about the future but take this advice never ever give up on your hopes and dreams. It is always ok to any dream on hold for a little bit but never give up due to lack of money. Always go back and pursue your dream.

Mike nodded in understanding and gave her a smile and a hug.  
The sun had set and it was getting slightly chilly so they went inside and since they were all tired they turned in for the night.

Magdalena gave Micky a wink and looked at him in the eye.

“I’ll save my walk on the beach with you for tomorrow okay hun?” she said with a wink. 

Davy, Mike and Peter looked from Micky to Magdalena and whistled. Micky blushed as Magdalena gave him a kiss.


	11. Magdalena and Micky

The next morning, Magdalena and Micky went for their walk. As they strolled along the beach she began “Well, as I said to the others I don't know how much time I actually have here in this time.” she looked at him. “I love all you guys, but there’s something special about you Micky which is why I chose you to go last for this walk. I will remember you for your silly behaviours. Like that time you slid down the bannister showing off and went face first into Mike’s cake.”  
He grinned mischievously. “Mike didn’t quite find that funny. I ended up ruining his cake”  
He paused a moment...They were quiet for a bit. Micky looked at her shyly and kicked the sand a little, he seemed embarrassed. “One thing I am sorry for um this morning, I uh wanna apologize for walking in on you in the shower” he said blushing. “That washroom door doesn’t lock properly.”  
She winked at him. “Yea that was a little shocking for me too. Don’t be embarrassed Micky.” 

Micky blushed again.  
That morning, Magdalena had just turned off the shower and was completely naked standing in the shower about to step out and grab a towel.

Micky, wearing his bathrobe, noticed that Davy was sitting at the kitchen table with Peter, eating breakfast and Mike hadn’t gotten out of bed. As per usual, Mike had slept in.  
“Are you going to leave Mike and I some cereal” Micky asked.  
“Don’t worry we’ll leave you some. We don’t have much left, but there is still bread for toast as well” Peter said. “Oh and Miss Purdy brought us some eggs” 

Micky nodded. “Hey where’s Magdalena?” he asked looking around.  
“I don’t know maybe she went for a walk along the beach” Davy said with a shrug. “I haven’t seen her”  
Peter shot Davy a glare and whispered. “She’s taking a shower!”  
Davy nodded mischievously. Peter sighed.

Micky shrugged and thought about where she could be and went into the bathroom. Unbeknownst to Micky, not realizing she was in the shower, he dropped the bathrobe so he stood there completely naked and just as he went to move the shower curtain; she moved it and they came face to face with each other… 

“Ohimigod” he said. “I’m so sorry” his face turned red and he stammered and almost stumbled backward.

“Shhh” she said. “It’s ok! Ya don’t want to um be so loud or you’ll alarm the others” she stood there and didn’t flinch.

“Y-you’re still s-standing there naked.” He sputtered. “Do you want a towel?”

“So are you. And by the way… very nice, and yes please hand me that towel, I’m a little cold” 

Micky blushed again and handed her a towel and he grabbed his bathrobe.

The others had heard the screams and knocked on the door.

“What’s going on in there?” asked Davy.  
“Oh god no!” Micky stammered “.I-I’ll wait until you’re done” he whispered to Magdalena and left the bathroom  
“Finished your shower already?” Davy asked when Micky had left the washroom.  
“N-no Magdalena was in there” he replied.  
“You walked in on her?” Peter asked with a smirk.  
“Yes” he said softly, lowering his eyes in shame.  
Mike came down from the bedroom yawning, and noticed Davy and Peter talking to Micky who looked rather uncomfortable.  
“What’s going on; Micky why are you blushing?” Mike asked.  
“Because I’m embarrassed.” He replied. “That’s why” 

Mike arched an eyebrow. Micky didn't embarrass that easily, he’s usually laid-back and confident. “What happened now?”

“He walked in on Magdalena in the shower.” Davy said.  
“We’re trying to determine if she was naked or not” Peter added giggling.  
“From the look on Micky’s face I think either she saw him naked or he saw her or both.” Davy said.

Even more embarrassed now, he said nothing else but went up to his and Mike’s room. The others sighed and realized their teasing went a little too far. While Mike walked up the stairs to their room to talk to Micky. Magdalena was downstairs with Davy and Peter.

“Where’d Micky go” Magdalena asked when she got out of the bathroom. She saw him go upstairs and Mike follow him.

“He’s embarrassed about walking in on you in the bathroom” Davy replied.  
Magdalena gave a smile. “Well, it was a sight from my angle as well”  
“It doesn’t bother you that he walked in on you?” Peter asked.  
“Normally it would, but since this is a dream come true, meeting you guys and living out every fan’s fantasy I’m not.” She said.  
“You fancy Micky then?” Davy said.  
“It can’t be you every week Davy. And yes I do” she said.  
Davy and Peter exchanged glances and nodded. Somehow they would get Magdalena and Micky together to fulfill her dream. They knew that Micky fancied her.

Meanwhile up in Micky and Mike’s room…

“Hey Micky, we’re sorry for teasing you. We know you have a crush on her”  
Micky nodded, but said nothing.  
“Micky go to talk to her.”  
Micky looked at him. “I can’t face her, she saw me naked, and I’m too embarrassed to face her.”  
“Yes you can!” Mike told him. “We’re sorry for teasing you”  
Micky and Mike went downstairs to the living room. Magdalena was on the sofa quietly strumming a guitar, Davy and Peter had stepped outside on the terrace.  
Mike encouraged Micky to talk to Magdalena. “Uh Magdalena I uh...” he stammered.  
“No need Micky... it’s ok” she said smiling.  
He gave her the grin that nobody could resist. 

Back on the beach where Magdalena and Micky were walking.....

“Lucky nothing else happened or there would be more questions by the others” He said.  
Magdalena looked at him and stroked his bare arm up and down. “Kind of wish it did .... “she said and whispered something in his ear. 

Micky blushed yet again and he nodded and they took off to where nobody could see them.  
Micky and Magdalena returned to where the other three were sitting. They had been trying to busy themselves with a game of checkers. 

“Did you enjoy yourselves that much?” Peter asked with a sly smile as they returned. Their clothes dishevelled and their hair a mess.  
“Whatever do you mean?” Micky asked innocently.  
“You have twigs in your hair, both of you” Mike replied with a wink.  
“Knock it off Micky; we know you were shagging back there!” Davy joked and gave his friend a wink. 

Micky looked at Davy then at Magdalena and the others and blushed to the roots of his hair, dropped her hand and took off down the beach. Mike and Peter sighed as they watched Micky take off down the beach. They knew that Davy was only joking, but sometimes Davy’s blunt joking ways were just that too blunt. Never mind the fact that he said the word shagging rather loudly which caused various sunbathers to look their way.

“I’ll go and talk to him.” Mike said.

Magdalena glared at Davy. “What the hell was that about Davy! I thought you two were best friends!”  
“We are best friends, I was just kidding around and he should know that” Davy protested.  
“Davy you practically yelled the word shagging and most people wold put two and two together and realize what it meant! How would you like it if someone did that to you?”  
Davy lowered his eyes in shame. “It would be embarrassing for me yes.” He replied.

“Hopefully Mike was able to talk to him and get him to come back.” Peter said.

When Mike came back he was alone. “He’s really embarrassed Davy. You owe him an apology” 

“He’s gotta learn to relax a little and take a joke” Davy said “I will apologise but he has to learn to take a joke.” 

Magdalena turned to Davy, her eyes flashing angrily. “You don't get it do you. Its not the fact that you said that word that embarassed him, it that you said it very loudly. Good gravy! I should be just as embarassed as he is. I'm not embarassed but I'm not happy with you David Thomas Jones!!”  
1  
Magdalena shook her head and left the three of them alone on the beach. 

Davy looked away. Nobody called him David let alone by his full name unless they were really upset with him. 

Magdalena sat on the terrace alone with her thoughts. Her dream had come true. She managed to travel back in time to 1966 where she got to meet her idols as young men just starting out. She was lucky enough, by chance to meet them in 1997 when she was in Toronto with a friend and they had stopped by a local pub after a show. Her luck continued when she met Micky in 2002 as he was in her town visiting friends. She knew a lot about the boys' futures and anything she said could have serious repercussions about the future. The fact she had mentioned Jeremy and alluded to 1997 was in its own way a paradox.


	12. Chapter 12

Magdalena went into the pad from the terrace and upstairs to Micky and Mike’s room and knocked softly.

“Who is it?”  
“Magdalena”  
“Come in” he said.  
She entered the boys’ room. It was decorated in the typical male 60’s fashion. Not quite hippie yet but getting close.

“The others are still at the beach.” She said.

“I-I don’t know why that embarrassed me so much” He said. “That kind of thing usually doesn’t bother me.

“I think it was Davy’s blunt use of that word and the fact he said it out loud and a bunch of others heard him.”

Micky nodded. Suddenly she leaned in and kissed him and the next thing he knew he was kissing her back but stopped. “What if they come back” he said.

She got up off the bed and locked the door. Then went back and rejoined Micky on his bed. They continued where they left off with the kissing.

A few moments later, downstairs, Mike, Davy and Peter had returned to the pad. Peter and Davy went to their room to get changed for supper and since it was their turn to cook after they got changed out of their beach clothes they discussed what to cook for supper. Mike meanwhile walked up the stairs to his and Micky’s bedroom. He rattled the doorknob and realized it was locked.

That sly devil. He went back downstairs and set the table.

“I thought you were going to change for supper” Peter said.  
“Micky is up there” he responded and directed a gaze right at Davy.  
Fifteen minutes later Micky and Magdalena came downstairs giggling.

“Well it’s nice to hear your laughter Micky” Peter said and winked. Micky winked back.  
They sat down at dinner and nothing else was said about the incident on the beach.

The next day she woke up looked around and sighed. Micky came down the stairs a few minutes later quietly and saw Magdalena sitting on the couch, the pillow and blanket folded and piled off to the side.  
“How are you feeling today” he said as he handed her a glass of OJ.  
“Not bad, this sofa is comfy” she said. “but not as comfy as your bed she whispered. 

The others got up soon after and after a quick breakfast the five of them contemplated their day.

“Let’s go for a drive somewhere” she suggested. “My first time in California, I want to see some of the sites. ”

The five of them got into the Monkeemobile and with Micky at the wheel they drove around town. The guys drove around and pointed out various landmarks and stopped off at the Walk of Fame. She smiled at the vacant spot where in 1989 the boys would have their star. 

It was only mid-day so they went back to the pad and since their instruments were all set up they decided to rehearse. They had a few gigs later that week and wanted to sound perfect. 

“Let’s start out with ‘Clarksville’ “ Micky suggested. They started that one and sure enough they sounded perfect. Well almost perfect.  
“Peter you sounded flat there” Mike said. “Is there something wrong with your bass?”

“Sorry - there is a slight string issue happening, I just realized it.”  
“Why not fix it now. We have a gig tomorrow and we cannot make any errors” 

Peter fixed his bass and they then regrouped and replayed Clarksville then went into a few of their others.

“You guys sound fantastic” she told them. “You’ll knock ‘em at that gig!”

“Thanks man - it means a lot to us” Mike said.  
The boys kept rehearsing and rehearsing until their got their set practiced perfectly. 

‘Where is this gig you’re playing” she asked.  
“A local club” Micky told her. “It's for new groups. We have a weeknd gig for six weeks to start. The boss said that if we continue to generate business then there will be more gigs for us.” 

“That’s awesome, you’ll be great!!”  
They arrived at the local club at 6:00pm to set up their instruments and do a quick sound check.  
The club was set up cabaret style with a stage and tables all around. It was a fairly small venue but that was okay for the boys. 

They got up on stage and with Micky behind the drums, Mike on guitar, Davy on maracas and tambourine and Peter on the bass, they started out with Last Train to Clarksville, Let's Dance on and I Wanna Be Free. 

The crowd went wild when they heard the songs.  
After the show they mingled with some of the fans in the audience. They didn’t mind doing that as they knew they had to be friendly towards their fans. 

“It’s time to head home now guys” Peter said. “Remember we have another show tomorrow night”  
Begrudgingly they all agreed and the four Monkees and Magdalena hopped in the Monkeemobile and headed back to the pad.


	13. Chapter 13

Magdalena woke up suddenly and looked at her watch. It was 2:00 am. She had to go to the bathrooom but something inside her told her to grab her purse. She stepped into the washroom......

The next morning the boys got up and noticed she was gone.

“She's gone... Just vanished” Mike said.

“Returned to the future I bet.” Micky said forlornly.

“You're hung up on her aren't you Micky?”

“”Yes! Will I ever see her again?”

“Micky don't get any ideas! In her time she's way too young for you!” Mike warned.

“You don't think she'd be interested in me once I am old do you?” Micky said.

“I didn't say that!” 

Micky sighed. “You're right. Technically she is too young for me.” he agreed.

The others knew they weren't going to hear the end of Magdalena's name for a very long time.


	14. PART THREE – Monkee Timeline 1986-2016

The Monkees’ timeline - The years went on…..

The Monkees went on with their lives with their concerts and TV shows and then came the big 20th Anniversary. It was in 1986 that Magdalena discovered the boys. She was living at home with her parents and her brother. She was 17, her brother was 12 and her sister was 26 and living out of the house. In fact, Tracey had already left Canada for England. She had received a scholarship to Oxford University at the age of 16 so she had left Canada and had lived in England ever since. She got married and had two kids there over the years. 

“Hey Spencer, whatcha watching”   
“The Monkees” he replied.  
‘Wow looks cool” she said and sat down and watched with him.  
“They’re old now you know, this show is from the 60’s.”  
She shrugged and then once the commercial ended she started watching the show and she was totally hooked. 

That was the beginning of her love for the Monkees. The years progressed and although Magdalena still loved the boys she had other musical interests as well. 

Chance encounter 1997

She enjoyed watching the boys’ special in 1997 which was written by Mike. They made it seem like the boys had been living in their beachside pad all those years. 

She thought the show was cute, and silly at the same time. She shook her head at how different the boys looked. Mike had a full beard as opposed to being clean shaven when he was in his 20’s. The other Monkees had gotten older but still carried the attractive and sexiness as they did back when they were younger. Micky wore his hair in a ponytail once the 90’s hit. Davy was the only one who, in the 1980’s could pull off the “mullet” 

Jeremy, who was more of a metalhead than someone who liked a classic rock looked at her with a scowl. “Are you serious? Me at a Monkee show? I wouldn't be caught dead at a Monkee show.”  
“But Jeremy, all we ever do is concerts that you like. I go along mostly because I like hanging arond with you. I honestly don't care much for some of the music.”

“Magdalena there is another band playing that same night. We are going to be attending that one instead. I know the band and they are much better than the Monkees. “

Magdalena sighed. It was a no-win situation. She has been friends with him for over 30 years but over the last six months Jeremy had become more and more demanding and controlling and wanting to do what he wanted all the time. He chose the bars or pubs they went to and he even tried to control the amount of drinks she had and what she drank. She knew she had every right to chose what she wanted to drink and how much she consumed. She never consumed more that three drinks in a night anyway with the exception of special occasions. When he tried to cut her off after one drink she told him off every so politely by walking out on him. They made up a few days later with him promising not to treat her so rudely and controlling.

The night of the concert in question Jeremy and Magdalena met at the train station and rode the train to the venue. “What's on your mind Jeremy?” she asked. He was very quiet.

“Nothing. We're going to leave if this band sucks” he said straightforward.  
'Why would it suck? You said you knew the band.”  
“I do but there was a line up change and there was a guitarist substituting that I don't know his work.” 

Magdalena rolled her eyes. Jeremy tended to believe that just because he knew some of the various independent bands he was an expert in music. They arrived at the venue and stood in line.

“That'll be $10 each” the doorman said “cash only”  
Jeremy handed him a $20 and asked for change. Magdalena hadn't thought of bringing cash as she was used to using debit and had used the last of her cash on she and Jeremy's supper.

“Um Jeremy, I don't have any cash on me as i used it on supper for the two of us. Can you please buy my ticket”   
Jeremy glared at her and paid the $10. “You owe me a drink after this show for the scene you just caused.”

Magdalena shook her head. He would usually pull that on her and she knew that he would berate her even more after the show when they were in private. But as usual she would not stand for his bully behaviiour. She decided to nip it in the bud right then. “Jeremy I paid your full supper so I don't owe you a cent” 

Jeremy ignored her but within 30 minutes of the concert he dragged her out. “What is going on Jeremy what are we going?”

“This band really sucks with that guitarist. We're going to the Overdraught for drinks.  
.  
Meanwhile, after their show that night, Micky, Davy, Peter and Mike entered the pub with their security around them. They wanted to dine at a real pub not have room service brought to their hotel they were staying at. As they passed by the bar, where Magdalena and Jeremy sat, Micky couldn't quite wonder if that was the girl that had gone back in time from 2016 to their time in 1966. 

“What is it Micky?” Peter asked.  
“That beautiful girl at the bar. Was she the one who visited us back in 1966?” he asked.  
Davy looked at her, the girl that had visited them wore her hair short. This girl sitting at the bar had her hair long, down to her bum, and was obviously younger than she would have been in 2016, but there was something about this girl at the bar that made Davy realize it was the same girl. That laugh was way too similar. 

“It's her guys. I just heard the guy she's with call her by name. It is the same girl.” Davy said.

“Wow she's gorgeous” Micky said aloud.

Magdalena heard the loud voice and turned to the voice but Jeremy glared at her.

“What are you doing?” he said gruffly and smacked her arm..  
“What the hell is your problem Jeremy.” Magdalena said incredulously. “Don't hit me”

“You're in the company of me, you pay attention to me and me only.” he said to her then leered at a waitress. “Hiya baby, how you doin'”

The Monkees were in shock. They had heard and witnessed everything that this guy had just done and he didn't even seem to care.

“Jeremy what the hell are YOU doing? You chastise me and yet you flirt with the waitress so don’t pull that bullshit with me” she replied.

“I’m allowed to look but you are not. You are a woman and women are not allowed to look at any other guy while in the presence her companion.” Jeremy said and leered again at another waitress and reached out to pinch her bum but Magdalena slapped his hand away.

“I'm done talking about this Jeremy. I'll be right back. Just order me a Blue please. I need a breather.” she said and walked away.

The guys suddenly remembered something...

“Hey, remember back in 1966 she mentioned something about her friend in 1997 being jealous of her as she spotted her favourite rock band and had a crush on the drummer...” Micky began. “Fellas she was talking about US and this incident happening right now!” Micky also realized that it was him she had a crush on. He smiled, no wonder she wanted to be with him romantically when she had gone back in time.

“Shh I see her coming!” Davy whispered. “Micky do not say a word!”  
“That must be Jeremy, the guy she told us about when she visited us in 1966” Mike said.  
“The guy that's going to get into a horrible car accident and die” Peter whispered.  
“Hi..” she said shyly.  
“Well hello luv” Davy said with a grin.   
“Would you care to join us for a drink?” asked Micky. He was able to keep the stammer out of his voice. 

At this point at the age of 52, he was single, not really looking for something serious but if this young lady wanted to hang out with him he'd be more than willing.

Magdalena looked towards the bar where Jeremy was waiting and as usual flirting with someone. This time another patron, and gave the Monkees a grin. “I’ll join you for sure.”

“What about the guy you are with” asked Peter, even though he knew the answer.  
She shrugged. “He’s just a friend. He can wait while we chat, I’m probably going to end the friendship anyway due to his attitude, besides I'd rather chat with real men.” she looked directly at Micky when she said that.  
Five minutes went by and it was obvious that Jeremy got tired of waiting for Magdalena and when he saw her at the table of the four Monkees he saw red.

“What the hell Magdalena! You abandon me for these old geezers?” he yelled approaching them.  
“Who are you calling a geezer you whippersnapper!” Mike said angrily.  
“Geezer geezer geezer” he mocked.  
“Jeremy go away please.” Magdalena said. “I’m having a conversation right now with The Monkees”

“Oh geez – the old farts in which you always yap on about” Jeremy said. “Why don't you just come back with me and listen to real music. Their stuff is crap”

Micky, Davy, Peter and Mike were totally taken aback. Nobody had ever told them to their faces that their stuff was “crap” “If you must know you young snip, we just played a sold out concert at the Air Canada Centre so shut up!” Davy told him angrily. Never piss Davy off, it doesn't bode well for anyone.

“Jeremy! You are being very rude! I would appreciate it if you would stop it now. I am having a conversation with my idols if you don't mind” Magdalena told him. 

“Actually I do mind. I brought you here and I’m taking you home. Your parents wouldn’t be impressed if I didn’t take you home.”

Magdalena looked at Jeremy incredulously. “Jeremy I am a grown woman living on my own and you are not my boyfriend. I am in good hands with Micky, Mike, Peter and Davy and do not wish to discuss things any further with you.”  
“Gimme your share of the tab”  
“We didn’t order anything”  
“You owe me for gas money”  
“We took the train dumbass!”  
Jeremy slapped her across the face. “Don't you ever swear at be again you low-life scum bitch” 

The Monkees could see Magdalena getting visibly upset. “Young man, you heard the lady – just leave her alone!” Micky said. He noticed a tear slip down her face.

“Oh now you have the geezer sticking up for you. Good god they are old enough to be your father. You should be ashamed of yourself Magdalena! You're too young for this guy”  
“Jeremy please stop right now!” she said.   
“Hey guys – don't bother with her. She's a lowly virgin who, no matter how much I spend on her wouldn't put out.”  
Magdalena was in tears now.

Mike gave one of the security guards a nod.  
“You heard the lady – go away” Biff, the security guard told Jeremy. 

Jeremy obliged only because Biff was 6ft 5 and weighed 280lbs. He had a no-nonsense look on his face too.

“Magdalena, you will be sorry. I will get you for this for sure”

Jeremy left as Biff escorted him out. 

The boys and Magdalena left The Overdraught. “Do you want to go anywhere else? I mean the night is young and there are places we can go around Toronto” Micky blurted out suddenly.

Then he blushed a little. The other three stifled a giggle as they realized that their band mate was still smitten with the lovely Magdalena. “We'll see you back at the hotel Micky. You and Magdalena hang out for a while.” Mike told him.

The other three and their security headed back to the hotel leaving Micky and Magdalena alone.  
Micky felt a little uneasy. Although he really liked Magdalena he wasn't sure if their age gap would be appropriate, even for hanging out.

“Penny for your thoughts.” she said to him.  
“C-can I kiss you Magdalena or w-would you think that inappropriate given our age difference.”

She smiled at him. “Being kissed by an idol would not be inappropriate.” she said. “I'm 28 by the way.”

He grabbed her gently right there in the middle of the sidewalk and gave her an ultra-Micky kiss.   
“Um – wow” she said and looked at him and gave him a kiss right back that was just as passionate.

They didn't care if people gawked and stared. Micky looked very youthful for his age and Magdalena gave anyone who stared for too long her own glare.

They headed off to another pub, Jack Astors, to do more chatting than drinking. That's all he really wanted to do was talk about his life as a Monkee and post Monkee. He knew he couldn't reveal what happened back in 1966 regarding her visit but he told her what he could about their successes. He told her sadly that he had not one but two failed marriages. But four beautiful daughters came of them. At the end of the evening, it was way past the time when the last communter train left so she was literally 'stuck' in Toronto.

“Hey we closed the joint” Micky laughed as the bartender and staff escorted them out with a smile. The bar staff knew who Micky was which was why they were allowed to stay past closing time. They had long since stopped drinking and were just having coffee by that time. 

“Hey, what's wrong?” he asked seeing her tears.  
“I missed my last transportation back to the suburbs!” she said  
“Come stay in our suite” Micky said.  
“The boys won't mind?”  
“We have a huge suite with four different rooms.” Micky replied.

Magdalena hesitated.

“Its ok Magdalena. Tomorrow morning or whenever we'll take you back home.” Micky said.  
“Do you have a concert tomorrow night?” she asked.  
“In Montreal we have a show, why did you want to come?” he asked hopefully.

Magdalena looked at him mischievously. “Do fish swim?” 

Micky let out a deep belly laugh and together hand in hand they headed back to the boys' hotel, which coincidently was just down the street at the Royal York. 

The next day they flew in a private chartered plane to Montreal where they stayed at the Queen Elizabeth Hotel right downtown. The four boys got their own rooms, Magdalena and Micky shared one. 

After the boys' show in Montreal they went to one of the after parties but Micky and Magdalena knew that they couldn't continue any sort of relationship.

“Micky, you will always be my idol, my favourite Monkee and I will always remember this adventure with you and the boys. But you live in L.A. and I live here in Canada....” she said.

Micky brushed a single tear from her eye. “You are an amazing woman Magdalena. I will always cherish our time together our kisses and just hanging out. But you're right. We can't have a relationship unfortunately.” 

“We have each other's contact information we can keep in touch that way right?” she said with a half-smile.

He winked at her sincerely and gave her another passionate Micky kiss. “Until next time my dear, until next time.” he said. He really hoped that they could connect sometime in the future and maybe have another encounter as they did when she had gone back in time to visit him. He blushed at the thought. Good heavens! I'm 52 and fantasizing about a younger girl! 

Magdalena headed home on the boys' chartered plane and once she deplaned in Toronto hopped in a special limo, which Micky arranged and went home. She sighed as she felt tears stream down her face.


	15. Chapter 15

2002 Encounter  
As luck would have it, Magdalena and Micky did reconnect a few years later in 2002. He was actually in her hometown visiting friends before heading off to Toronto with the boys for a show the following night. He called up Magdalena and since she worked not far from her favourite pub, she suggested to meet him there. They sat at the bar at first with the intention to move to a table.

She entered the pub and saw Micky had already arrived. He was sipping a beer and chatting with the bartender.  
“Hi Micky, how was your day?”  
Micky gave her a 1000 watt smile. “Hey Magdalena, its been a great day! How was yours?”  
“Very busy.” she replied and ordered a beer.  
“Do you want to move to a table? We can have more privacy that way?” he suggested.  
“We'll do that shortly, lets just have this one drink. By the time we're ready to order we'll be read for another drink.”

Micky nodded. They were making some small talk about her job and his music and it was causing the bartender to add in his 2 cents about what he thought of the music which was all good of course. 

Suddenly Magdalena heard a voice clear across the room.  
“What the F$%k are you doing in my pub? You are not allowed to have drinks or eat anything at this pub. “  
“She shouldn't be here anyway, she should be at work like most people are at this hour” said a new voice.

Magdalena recognized that voice as her exfriend Jeremy and that second one as Howie, the sone of the VIP client that had been harassing her for the longest time. She wasn't going to let either of them get to her. She ignored him and continued focussing on what Micky was saying about their music and their show the following night.

“HEY YOU AT THE BAR! You are invading my territory get out at once or I will call the cops”

“Jeremy what are you doing? Please stop shouting.” a buxom blonde said coming up behind them.  
“Go grab a table Nicole, I'm just telling those two uncouth losers that they are not welcome here” Jeremy told her.

Nicole shrugged and went to a nearby table.  
“I should call my daddy to remove business from the company she works at due to her indiscretion of drinking. It ain't cool for a woman to sit at a bar drinking” Howie said.  
“Do you want me to say anything to him?” Micky whispered.  
Magdalena shook her head and said. “I'll handle it. Don't you worry.”

“I have as much right to be here as you do Jeremy. So if you don't mind. I'm talking with my friend here and I don't wish to engage in conversation with you.”  
“And to you Howie, I am done my hours if it is any of your damn business and what I do after my work shift is nobody's business but my own. You're just mad because I wouldn't date you. You pitiful little douche.” 

Jeremy wasn't letting Magdalena get the last word in. “Magdalena, are you deaf and stupid?! You are not allowed in this pub. I introduced you to it back when we were friends. It is up you to stay out of my stomping ground. That includes this pub plus the many others that I frequent. Plus the liquor and beer store and the various music stores in town. Those are my haunts and I don't wish you to patronize any place that I frequent.”

“Jeremy. No. I will continue to go anywhere I wish and nothing you do can stop me.” she said and looked him dead in the eye when she spoke.  
“I've got the cops on the line right now. Leave or they will be on their way. Oh and I'll have your preshus Micky arrested.”

Micky got involved this time. “Arrested for what? I have done absolutely nothing to you. The bartender and the patrons can back me up on this.”  
“Stay out of this you old has-been geezer” Jeremy snarled. 

Magdalena could feel the anger in the air from Micky, but the gentleman Micky is said absolutely nothing. Magdalena sighed. She had taken multiple acting courses in high school as well as some courses at the local college. She knew how to act and be very convincing. She was able to fool many people with her acting skills in the past.

“All right Jeremy. You win. Micky and I will leave. We'll pay this tab and head over to my apartment where he and I will order in some food.”

Jeremy smirked. “Actually no – I don't think so. Micky can leave and you will be a good little girl and leave with Howie. He wants what he wants and he wants you”  
“We need to pay our bill first then we shall do what you ask” Magdalena said with a sly wink to Micky.

“Good girl. Now I will give you time to pay the bill as I have to pee. When I return. You are to be gone. Or there will be hell to pay for lying to me.”  
Magdalena looked at him curiously. “Oh and what do you mean by that Jeremy?” she asked.

“I'll show you” he said and revealed he had a hidden gun in his pocket.  
By that time, Howie had backed out of the bar and took off. He wasn't having anything to do with the gun.  
The bartender waved to somebody in the back of the pub.  
“All right buddy you're under arrest.” Said the voice. It was Nicole.  
“Nicole? You're a cop?”  
“Yup. “ she nodded to her partner who sat in the seat near by.  
“I'll get you you bitch” Jeremy said snarling at Magdalena.  
“Um Jeremy, I woudn't be threatening anyone in front of a cop.” Magdalena said and giggled. 

Micky and Magdalena sat at a table near by and had a nice quiet supper together.

December 31, 2010 

Jeremy had just been spying on Magdalena on Facebook using an alternate account. He was angry that she was spending so much time with Micky whether it be on facebook or when he visited her in person. He had spies all around and they reported everything they saw.

“That woman will pay! She ruined my life by getting me arrested 8 years ago!” he said as he pressed down hard on the accelerator of his sleek black jaguar. He picked up speed and there was no slowing down even if he wanted to as the accelerator had gotten stuck. Suddenly he realized he was a goner.

Jeremy wasn't wearing a seatbelt either so when he crashed he was thrown from his vehicle and landed on the pavement with a thud. The vehicle kept going and it hit a tree and exploded on contact. Jeremy died at the scene. There was absolutely no hope for his survival anyway as there wasx no one around to aid him. He was driving in the back roads where there was little or no traffic.


	16. Micky

June 3rd 2016

Micky sat in his hotel room at Casino Rama in Orillia, Ontario where he, Davy and Peter Tork were performing that night at 9:00pm. As he skimmed Facebook, he ate his breakfast, which consisted of cereal and orange juice. He smiled at the various posts and clicked “like” on a select few. It was June 3rd and he was excited about performing for the Canadian crowd.

At the youthful age of 71 years old, Micky was back on tour with Peter Tork, who was 74, and Davy Jones, who was 70. for the Monkees 50th anniversary celebration. Mike Nesmith, the fourth Monkee had been involved with his own projects and wasn’t readily available to come on tour with them but had promised to join them when he could, most likely when he was in the L.A. area. He had joined the boys VIA skype just two days prior when they did a show in NYC.  
The Monkees had just released a new CD called Good Times, in May and so far it was doing absolutely amazing in sales. He, Davy, Peter and their back up band knew that the fans would want them to go on tour to not only promote their CD but to celebrate 50 years of Monkee Madness. 50 years! Micky shook his head at the idea that something that was meant as a television show about a band, would blossom into something so amazing 50 years later. 

Micky already had planned to seek out Magdalena after the show. He wanted to invite her to join them for the Windsor show. . He had sent her a message that he would like to meet with her after the concert and that they'd meet up with her at the casino pub. Since their previous encounters in 1997, 2002 and 2012 they had become very close and met up whenever Micky was in the area. They decided to keep their relationship secret as they didn't want it out in the open for a variety of reasons. Whenever they would meet up for a rendezvous, they arrived separately and snuck around unseen. The only ones who knew about their relationship were Davy, Peter and Mike and Magdalena's best friend Angie. 

Two hours later, after the concert ended, Micky, Davy and Peter left the stage after doing their Monkee walk. After a quick shower and changing, they headed to the casino bar. Micky had already told the guys his plan to invite Magdalena up to the party. With their security following at a distance they went to seek out their biggest fan. The three of them wore Jeans and a tshirt as they wanted to blend in as best they could.  
Micky took a deep breath as he approached her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and gave him a big smile. “You two were fantastic!” she said and hem hug.

“Thanks.” Micky said a little shyly.

Magdalena gave Micky a teasing smile. “You don't have to be so shy.” she whispered.

'I-I know. It's just so crowded in here.” he began.

“Good point. Lets get up to your suite” Magdalena said. “I'm sure the others are waiting for you two to get the party started.”

The four of them quickly walked to the elevator to the Penthouse where the party was happening. Magdalena had already known about this party as she and Micky had talked about it at length a few days prior. What she didn't know was about the surprise. 

Micky looked at her and took her hands in his. “I- I want to invite you to the Windsor show tomorrow night.”

Magdalena's jaw dropped. “R-really?” she asked.

“Yes, as my special guest. You will have a front row seat. “ he said.

Magdaena squealed with delight. “Oh Micky! How awesome!” she said.

Micky was seriously falling in love with her. He had fallen in love with her when she went back in time and met him in 1966. It had been very difficult to keep the secret of her time travel all those years. Since their encounter in 1966 they had slept together a few times. He made sure he used protection and she was on the pill. There were a few times that they didn't but she had a supply of morning after pills just in case. 

After the party finished. The rest of the band dispersed to their private rooms at left Micky and Magdalena all alone. 

“Do you seriously want to continue this relationship” Micky asked looking deeply into her eyes.

“Micky, you're the only one I have ever been with. You've made me feel special every time we've made love. You may be older than me but you've still got it. “ she said.

“You think I've still got it? Since our first time it's been quite a while” he said thinking about the time on the beach in 1966.

Magdalena laughed. “Micky it hasn't been that long! Our first encounter was 1997 after that concert in Toronto with the boys..

Micky smiled a little sheepishly. “Y-you're right. Old age does something to one's memory” 

Micky had to remember that she hadn't had her 'adventure' back in time yet. He had to be very careful not to mention it.

Magdalena and Micky spent the night making the earth shake.


	17. PART FOUR – Magdalena's Timeline June 2016

(Back in the present time – 2016) 

Magdalena opened the door to her cabin and shook her head. She suddenly felt better. She had been on some kind of magical adventure and was now back where she belonged in 2016 and entering the facility where she was going to be staying for a short while. She ended up only staying a a week as miraculously she was back to her old self and retested with all her blood work and everything else and everything somehow was in the normal range. She was discharged and back home to her cat and back to work the following week. She had only missed two weeks of work.

“Glad to see you back “ Magdalena” Angie told her. “Oh and you won't have to worry about Howie anymore.”   
'What? How did you know?”  
“First of all, he has been officially banned from coming anywhere near this office and any of us.”  
“Holy crap. What did he do now?”  
Magdalena, he was propositioning and threatening all of us. After he did it to me I asked the others and they too were harassed. Howie didn't care that we were married. He followed us home and peeped into our windows. He creeped us out!”  
“Who told Joe.”  
“We all went up to him and told him about Howie.”  
“How did he take it, I actually had already gone up to talk to him about it but he brushed it off as Howie was eveidently 'not all there' and harmless”  
“He talked to Howie's father Marvin and well, Marvin was shocked his son was like that. Marvin is one of the kindest men I have ever met. He is a big wig in this town remember.”  
“Did Marvin believe Joe?”  
“He was skeptical until one day he actually witnessed something.”  
“What?”  
“Marvin and Joe were talking business in the client room beside reception and Howie decided to walk in to the office, past the receptionist who was on the phone and couldn't stop him and hit on Lorraine, who happened to be photocopying something. That is when all hell broke loose, Lorraine screamed loudly and that brought Marvin and Joe running. They had seen everything.”

“Heya Lorraine, how's about you an me grabbing a bite to eat” Howie said sauntering passed the receptionist and right up to her.  
“Howie I'm not interested. Now if you don't mind...”  
“Actually I do mind. What is with you whores here? It aint Kosher to brush off the son of a VIP client. Dontcha know we get what we want or we retaliate” he leered.  
“Get away from me Howie or I will scream”  
“Nobody around but that receptionist Mandy whatshername.”  
“I have the police on speed dial” Mandy replied.  
Howie reached over and grabbed Lorraine to which she screamed.  
That's when Joe and Martin came running. They had heard some of the exchange but when Lorraine screamed they reacted. Martin had his own son arrested and held without bail for assault and harassment. He left him there until he was able to decide how to proceed.

“Did you find out why he was doing all this?”  
Angie looked at her. “Remember Jeremy, who died in 2010?”  
“Yes what about him?”  
~ “Howie is Jeremy's cousin. He was pretty messed up after Jeremy died and he knew you used to hang out with him and he knew that you ultimately got him arrested. Jeremy told him a whole bunch of lies evidently and Howie doted on his cousin like you wouldn't believe. He wanted to continue Jeremy's legacy of being a ladies man.”

“Jeremy and I never actually dated. We were just friends who hung out. There was no romance. I cared about him a great deal and early on hoped there would be a relationship but as time went on I realized that it was not meant to be.”

“Jeremy told Howie also that you liked it rough, you were a tease and enjoyed playing hard to get. That no actually meant yes”  
“Yuck!” Magdalena said. “I'd never date Howie!”  
“Nor would any one else in this office. Anyway Howie was officially banned from the office and if he ever set foot in the office for any reason. We are to call the police. There is a restraining order on him to stay away from all of us.”

Magdalena shook her head.

“To get onto a better subject, how are you feeling?”  
“I feel better now   
“How is Micky?” Angie asked with a smile.  
“He had to go back to California to deal with something regarding his furniture business with his daughter. He said he'd be back as soon as he could”  
“You are getting pretty serious about him aren't you?”

Magdalena gave Angie a 60watt smile. “Now that I know what happened with us l can talk to him about it.”

Angie laughed. “I know what you mean. It has been rough for him to keep things quiet until the two timelines meshed together.”

“Oh Angie, I know this too much info but – my god the sex is awesome”  
“Even though he's 71?”  
“Oh Angie, he's amazing even at 71!'  
“Ok you and he did it when he was 21 how does that compare??”  
“Angie!” she laughed. “It's different. In 1966 during our encounter it was more vigorous and such. Now it's awesome as anything but more gentle.” 

“How doe his daughters feel about their father's younger woman”  
“They have talked to me both on the phone and through video messaging. They are fine with me. They asked a lot of questions at the beginning but they like me” she said.   
Angie looked at her friend. “Just please be careful Magdalena, you're 47 and you still could conceive a baby.”

Magdalena was scheduled to go to her doctor for a follow up exam. She knew he had something to do with her little adventure but didn't quiet know how.

“Hi Magdalena, how was your stay at the facility?” he said his eyes twinkling.  
“Oh if you mean my trip to 1966 – it was fantastic” she replied with a grin.

The doctor chuckled. “I knew you'd like that” he said but didn't give any details as to how it actually happened.

“My blood and all my tests turned out normal. Well my blood pressure gets rather speedy every time I think of Micky but that's fine it is a good feeling” she said winking.

“Magdalena I'm glad you are feeling much better.” he told her. “Just be careful.”   
“You're talking about getting pregnant now aren't you doctor”  
“Yes. You are 47. You are still having your cycle and you still can get pregnant. Are you okay for birth control pills?”  
“I will be fine Doctor. I have some left. I will call and make an appointment when i need a refill” 

The doctor chuckled. 'Ok. Now spill it girl, who is your new boyfriend.” he said.

Magdalena shook her head. “Doc, with all due respect. We are keeping our relationship secret for now.” she said.

The doctor nodded and handed her a new script for birth control. “Take it Magdalena. I don't want you to show up pregnant by accident”


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later, Magdalena flew down to California to visit Micky as he was planning various solo shows . He and his band were planning a ten city tour around the area. Unfortunately due to this he couldn't get away. But Magdalena had been given permission to take a week holiday so she flew down to see him. He met her at the airport in the limo.

“Hi babe, how's life” he said.  
“Even more awesome now that I'm with you” she said and kissed him.  
“We're in the limo, you sure you wanna do this?” he said. “or do you wanna wait till we're in a more private area.

“Micky our first time was on a public beach. Remember that? We were almost caught” 

Micky blushed a little and recalled how nervous and shy he was in comparison to Magdalena who wasn’t nervous or shy about having sex on a public beach. 

“Are you sure you want to do this Magdalena” Micky asked nervously.  
“Micky, you are the one I have loved most of all out of the four of you. I do luv all four of you, but you are the one I desire. I know that sounds weird.” She said shyly.  
“I’m about to sleep with a girl from the future, who is technically, now in 1966, is older than me. But in reality I’m older than you” he said. “That is weird”  
“I don’t care about the weird age gap. You will be the one to fulfill my desires. You will be the only man I ever have.” She told him.  
“Don’t say that!” He told her.  
He took her in her arms and kissed her back with intense passion.  
“Thank goodness we have a blanket” she said as she disrobed. She wasn’t shy about her body.

Micky on the other hand was the shy one. “I-I” he said sputtering as he saw her in total nakedness. And he timidly began stripping off his clothes.  
“I don’t see why you’re so shy; we already saw each other naked this morning during that shower incident”  
Micky blushed “True enough… yes” he said.  
“Wish we could have had some shower love going on” she said giving him a smile.  
“This is your way of turning me on?” he said with a grin.  
“Micky we were standing there in the bathroom completely in the nude. I was totally turned on and as I recall so were you”  
He felt his whole body heat up with that comment and he felt himself get hard. “I just hope the guys don’t catch us”  
“So what if they do?”  
“It could be very embarrassing for us”  
“I’m not worrying about what the others think right now. I just want to make passionate love to the idol I’ve loved for years” she told him.  
Micky obliged her in a way that their shrieks of passion would most likely be heard by the others but at this point they didn’t care who heard them. 

After all was done, they took a few minutes breather then went at it again. They hit that high note more than once and Magdalena and Micky were both satisfied with their love making. Micky had been with other women and he was Magdalena’s first. He told her that she was awesome and the best he ever had. He did remember that they almost were caught but thankfully whomever it was that he caught looking gave them a smirk and walked away. He knew damn well who it was that had caught him. It was the same one that made that comment about he and Magdalena shagging. 

“Yea that was intense but I think you're right. Let's just wait til we're back at your house. You have condoms right. I ran out of birth control pills and I forgot to fill the new script my doc gave me..”

“Crap. I don't have any on hand. We used them all up last time we were together. ”

“We'll have to buy some.” Magdalena said.

They were quiet. “It's too embarrassing for me to go in there and buy condoms at my age.” Micky said his face turning as red as a beet.

“I will feel awkward myself going in there buying condoms.” she replied.  
“Do you think we can risk it??” he asked. 

Magdalena looked at him. “Micky, I'm 47 I don't know how safe it will be for me to carry a baby if I do get pregnant. “ she said.

“You will get the best medical care I can get you” he told her.  
“I will have to stay here in the US if this happens”  
“Yes, I suppose so.” 

They began kissing some more and the intenseness was such that they had to stop in the middle as Micky felt his heart beating too fast.

“I'm sorry” he said and looked at her, embarrassed.  
“Don't be sorry or embarrassed Micky, you have nothing to be ashamed of”.  
“Had I not stopped I could have had a heart attack and well I don't want the EMS catching us in the throws of passion or naked for that matter”

Magdalena giggled and kissed him gently.


	19. Micky and Magdalena

Magdalena stayed with Micky in California for the week vacation she had been promised. But he wanted her to stay longer.

“How about you stay longer” he said. “You can come live here with me in California.”

“How about my job, my apartment?” she said. “I would love to stay here in California with you Micky but I have a life in Canada.

“Marry me Magdalena.” he said.

Magdalena turned around and faced him, her mouth wide open in shock “D-did you just propose to me Micky?”

Micky blushed. “Yes I did. Magdalena, you make me feel like a youngster again. You make me laugh and smile. You bring out the kid in me!” he said.

Magdalena laughed. “Oh Micky you make me feel so happy too.” 

“I love you for who you are Micky. You are an amazing man who makes me very happy.”  
“Do I satisfy you? I am 71 Magdalena. Am I as good as I once was?”

She took a look at her fiancé and gave him the biggest kiss she had ever given him. She kissed him hard and pushed him gently on the bed. In turn he kissed her back, caressing her cheek and they slowly and gently undressed each other until their naked bodies were entwined. They were gentle with each other as they made love. Micky took one look at her body and immediately went hard and they forgot about any kind of protection as they made love on their bed. In the shower. They continued their passion even on the living room sofa. They ended up together in the hot tub sipping strawberry daiquiris. 

“Does that answer your question?” Magdalena responded.

Micky grinned from ear to ear. “Now lets start thinking of our wedding guests.” he said.  
“I say let's go one more round lover” Magdalena said.  
Micky and Magdalena got out of the hot tub, dried off and ran through the house naked chasing each other to the bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Micky and Magdalena had decided to get married in a quick ceremony at city hall. They also wanted to have a child together. They discussed the pros and cons about having a child later in life and both had invasive tests done to see if it was possible. Magdalena came out clear and still able to conceive and carry a child to term although the doctor did tell her because she was 47 she was still considered high risk. Micky on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Sadly at 71 he had low motility sperm. 

“I guess that ends that idea” He said.  
“No it doesn't. How about we go back in time and talk to your younger counterpart?”  
“So my younger counterpart gets to get you pregnant?”  
“It is still YOU Micky remember that”   
“I know”   
“So what – we just go there you sleep with him, get preggo and come back to our time and raise our child?”  
“Yes.” she said matter of factly.  
“Are we able to convince him to do it?”  
“Um – Micky it is YOU you should be able to answer that yourself.” Magdalena said with a laugh.  
Micky sighed. 

“Micky do you realize what we are about to embark on? We are going to 1966. We will be interacting with younger versions of you and the other boys.”   
“We will have to go after you get back to the future though. I mean we don't want a weird crazy paradox where you meet the same version of you” Micky said.

Magdalena blinked. “You're right. I went there in August of 1966. We will have to somehow get ourselves there in say September or something. Maybe in time for the premier of the show”  
“September 12, 1966. It was a Monday”   
The moment they stepped out of their they were transported to the Monkee's pad – September 12, 1966.


	21. PART FIVE:  RETURN TO 1966 Chapter Twenty-Two: WHAT? TWO Micky's?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *** to differentiate between Micky age 71 and Micky age 21 I am going to refer to Micky age 21 as young Micky this way I wont have to put their ages just highlight which one is speaking **
> 
> But based on the situation and who else is talking I'm sure dear readers you can figure out which Micky is actually speaking.  
> ====================================================

“What the heck?” Micky asked. A moment ago we were in our house and now we're standing outside the Monkee's pad.  
Meanwhile inside the Monkee's pad. “Do you hear people talking out there?”  
“Naw it's probably Mr. Babbit talking to himself.” Mike said.  
“I don't know. That voice sounds familiar” said young Micky. “sounds like Magdalena.  
“It's not Magdalena. She went back to her own time remember. It's best to just forget about her.” Mike told him.  
“It's hard to forget about the beautiful Magdalena” he said.  
“Nobody is out there” Davy said. “I'll show you!”  
He opened the door to reveal Magdalena, Micky age 71.  
Mike, Peter and Davy exchanged glances with young Micky.”  
“What in heavens name is going on here?” asked Mike. “I thought you went back home.”  
“Obviously I did Mike. Can we come in so we can explain”  
The boys let Magdalena and Micky in and they sat on the couch.

“Ok explain what the hell is going on and why are you back”  
“Well as you can see, Micky and I got together...” Magdalena began.  
“How long have you been together?” asked Davy.  
“We have been married a short time, but together a while.” Micky began.  
“Uh huh....Micky she is kinda young for you isn't she?” Davy said crossing his arms a cross his chest.  
“Davy, don't disrespect your elders” youn g Micky told him.  
Davy looked at him. “Micky that is you he's talking about! 'Don't disrespect your elders!' Hah” 

“Davy, yes I am the older version of Micky and yes I agree with him. It's not cool to be disrespectful. Yea she is young for me but who cares. We love each other.”

“That was certainy true when you were here visiting the first time Magdalena. You and Micky carried on so much it was nutty considering you were older than he was at the time.”

“We didn't come back here to have you treat us with rude behaviour. We came back because it was so much better in the 1960's! Easier times and less craziness” Micky lied. He wasn't ready to tell them the real reason for their trip back yet.

“Micky you grew up in the 1960's there is a lot of unrest there – you already know about what the future holds and can you tell us that it is better than the future?” Peter asked.  
“If you only knew! Peter you have no idea what it is like in 2016! No idea. Seriously lots of political issues and well Peter you'd hate it. You hate it as an older guy and I know you'd hate it as you are now.”  
“Ugh you gonna tell me there is a Republican as President” Peter asked making face.  
“You didn't hear it from me” Micky said.  
“Magdalena is there a Republican as president?”  
“Yes.” she said “I'm not giving any more information.”  
The four boys kept staring at Magdalena again, not in a rude of invasive way but it annoyed Micky.  
“Oh will you just grow up a little!” Micky told the younger boys. “I can't believe I ever acted this way around a woman!” 

“Shall remind you of what happened when Magdaena came back last time – which to us is a month ago?” Mike said his eyes twinkling.

“Um thank you very much but no” Micky said.  
“Tripping over that sunbathing girl because your mind was too much on Magdalena” giggled Peter.  
Both Mickys glared at Peter. “That is quite enough Peter!”  
Magdalena's interest was piqued. Micky had never told her this story. “I'd like to hear the story boys.”  
“Can't it wait til another time.” Micky said.  
“Why do we need to wait?” she asked looking from her husband to his younger counterpart.  
“Because it is really embarrassing young Micky told her.  
“We might as well tell her.” Micky said and sighed. “You have a better memory Micky you tell her” 

Blushing, young Micky began the story. “We were on the beach. You took each of us one at a time for a walk on the beach. Davy didn't know about this either because he was the first to go for the walk with you. Mike and Peter were playing checkers and I, well I couldn't stop staring at her. I was mesmerized. I was so entranced that I tripped over some girl who was sunbathing along side her boyfriend. The thing I was oblivious to was she was topless. The really embarrassing part was that she made a big deal over me tripping over her and called a lot of attention to it til the boyfriend got involved...” 

“Then he yanked young Micky up by the shirt and dangled his feet.” added Mike. “then the boyfriend thew him down on the sand”  
“Thank you for finishing that up for me Mike” young Micky said.  
Magdalena melted. “You were staring at me and watching me so intently you tripped over a half-naked girl”  
Both Mickys nodded. “Yup” they said.  
“No wonder I fell in love with you!” she said with a smile.  
Magdalena looked at Micky. “Anything else you wish to tell me?”  
“No, everything else you would remember. The scene in the bathroom was the most embarrassing or maybe it was having sex on the beach. I am not sure” Micky said. 

Magdalena raised an eyebrow and looked at her husband. “Do you remember those incidents?”  
Micky nodded. “Oh yes. I think the time on the beach was our first time. The part in the bathroom well nothing actually happened between us.”  
“Except you saw me butt naked” young Micky said.  
Magdalena looked at the young counterpart. “Yes this is true but don't forget you saw me naked as well”  
“That was an amazing sight” young Micky said. “those shoulders, thighs, breasts”  
he started to babble until he realized the other three Monkees, Magdalena and his older counterpart was staring at him.

“Will you just stop! That is my wife you're talking about!” Micky said.  
“Sorry.” he said.  
“What time is it boys” Magdalena.  
“It's 7:25” Mike said.  
“It is almost time for the show!” Magdalena said.  
. “Evidently now all four of us are in the upstairs bedroom and Micky and Magdalena are in the downstairs one” Peter said.  
“Oh maann! I don't want to room with Peter! He snores” young Micky said.

Mike glared at him. “Do you want me to share with the others what YOU do in your sleep? It is a little worse that snoring!”

Young Micky crossed his arms. “Oh what pray tell do you think I do in my sleep?”  
Mike addressed the younger Micky,

“Micky lets say you kept me awake for the past month mumbling a girl's name”  
“Oh” young Micky said and did not say another word. 

Magadalena looked at Micky. “I think it is time we tell them the truth as to why we actually came back” she said.  
“The truth?” Peter asked. “you mean you lied before about wanting to stay here in this time?”  
“Yes. We um... actually came to ask young Micky here a favour.” Magdalena said. “We want to have a child. But um, due to Micky's age he is unable because of well personal issues” Magdalena began.

“So you want me to step in and give you a baby?” young Micky finished.  
“Yes.” Micky replied to his young counterpart.  
“But after the child is conceived you two will zoom off and I won't see him or her til when? 30 or 40 years?” he asked.  
“No. We will visit you of course as time goes on.” Magdalena said. “I'll take the baby back in time with me every now and again. But when it grows older we won't be able to because it will wonder what the heck is going on with having two daddies who are identical but years apart in age.”  
“Are you ovulating ?? I mean is this going to happen right away?””  
“It takes a few times to actually conceive but we can stay till it has actually happened”  
“Through out the first trimester?” young Micky asked.  
“At least the first trimester. We have to keep quiet for the most part though because I actually come from 1969. I haven't actually been born yet. And he's actually YOU so we need to keep the paradoxy stuff away.” Magdalen said.  
“We will need to give you an updated ID Magdalena to indicate you were born earlier than you were. Just in case we need to take you to the hospital” Mike said.  
“Can you do that?”  
“Ya I can there are places we a can go.”  
“What about Micky?” We cannot give him a new ID. He looks like you too much Micky.”  
“How about making me my dad's twin” Micky asked.  
Micky looked at his elder counterpart. “Dad didn't have a twin”  
“How about an uncle”  
“Can't do that because MOM will know, she will figure it out”  
'Damn” he replied.  
“Gotta try to lay low”  
Young Micky looked a little uncomfortable. “Are you sure you want to do this. This is giving me a lot of pressure”  
“Micky please! You will be making two people very happy” Magdalena said.  
Micky looked at Magdalena. “Can we chat for a second in private.  
“What's up?”  
“We have to make sure we mind wipe their minds because if we get young Micky to give us a baby will he still end up with Samantha & Trina and our 4 daughters?”  
“Micky this is a magical time we will mind wipe them we must or we could end up in a horrible paradox that neither wants.”


	22. Conceiving a Baby

Magdalena and Micky went up to the bedroom and got cozy and chatted about the situation and they got right to work in trying to conceive a child. They had sex multiple times over the course of the week hoping that at least one of the times a baby was conceived.  
Magdalena and Davy went to the store to pick up a few items including a pregnancy test.

“You sly dog you” the cashier said with a wink to Davy.  
Davy didn't respond he just rolled his eyes.  
“Hey aren't you Davy Jones?”  
“Ya”  
“Whatcha got there?”  
“Nothing”  
“I saw you two in there and she bought a pregnancy test! Aren't you a lil old for him ya cougar!!” 

Davy and Magdalena hopped into the monkeemobile without another word. When they got home Magdalena took the test and Davy ranted about what occurred.  
Magdalena's test came back negative.  
“It could be too soon hon, we 'll test again.”

Magdalena and Micky had a few more encounters over the next little while. They ended up staying back in time for longer than planned because her ovulating time was only at certain times of the month.

“Ok here's the last test. I've tried five already. This is the last hope because if this fails then Micky I am giving up on conceiving a child.”

“It's Blue” she said and looked at both Micky's in happiness tears flowing.  
“I'm gonna be a daddy!” they cried in unison.  
Magdalena knew she had to stay put for at least three months then go back to 2016 and get her prenatal care. She knew what she had to do before she and Micky went back. She had to wipe the other boys memories free.   
She hated to do it but there was no choice otherwise the paradox could be disastrous.

They stayed back in time from August 1966 when they arrived til three months after they conceived which would have been March 1967 due to the mechanics of her ovulating and the few times when there were false positives and many negative results.


	23. Back home to 2016

Magdalena and Micky set up their home in California as well as the apartment in Canada. She had gone back to retrieve her cat Tiger as she missed her cat big time. She gave notice to her job that she was quitting and more or less moving to California permanently. Her coworkers were going to miss her but she promised to visit as often as possible.  
Magdalena was on bedrest after the second trimester and she didn't like it at all. She was used to getting up and moving around and such things. The doctors say she was due to have the baby in May 2017.  
“Honey stop! Please! What did the doctor say?”  
“I can't stress the baby” she replied. “when is the next appointment where we find out the sex of the baby?”  
“Tuesday” he told her. “I will get Georgia to take you and I'll join you after ok. I have an appointment of my own that I cannot miss and all she's going to do is take you and I'll be there shortly after.”  
“Georgia doesn't mind taking me?”  
“No. I already talked to her.”  
“Are the others going to be here for the baby's birth?”  
“When the time comes closer I will book a flight for them.”   
“OK. “ she said.  
“What is the matter?”  
“I am nervous about being a mom at 48. I mean will I be as good a mom as your daughters are with their boys?”  
Micky took her hand in his. “Yes – you are amazing, you will be an amazing mom”   
“Thank you for the vote of confidence”  
Micky had to go somewhere just then so he left magadalena in the bedroom and left. She was well into the second trimester and she really hoped and prayed she'd hold on til it was actually time to deliver. She wanted to deliver this baby at 40 weeks.  
Three days later Georgia picked her up to take her to the doctor.  
“How are you feeling?” she asked.  
“Ugh I feel bloated” Magdalena replied.  
“Any pregnancy questions you can ask my sisters. Charlotte and Emily know all about bloatiing.  
Magdalena sat in the chair where the doctor did her exam of the baby.  
Micky came into the room just then.  
“Are you her father?” the doc asked.  
“I am Magdalena's HUSBAND.” he said angrily.  
“Are you ready to find out the sex?”  
“I'll step out” Georgia said.  
“No, stay. Please. It will be your sibling”  
The doctor shook her head.  
“Congrats. You're having a boy” the doctor said.  
Micky, Magdalena and Georgia hugged.

Just then three other beautiful ladies came rushing in.   
“Ami, Charlotte and Emily, what are you doing here?” Micky asked.  
“Georgia called us and told us we were going to be getting another sibling and today was the day we find out if it was a brother or sister!” Ami said.  
“Well it's a brother!” said Magdalena.  
Micky had fainted.  
“OH dear, probably too much for his heart. The doctor told them with a smirk.

The four girls glared at the doctor and scooted her out the door while they helped their father to his feet after he came to.  
“Wha? What happened?”  
“You fainted. You're getting a son.”   
“Um she neglected to tell you something.... it's twins” Charllotte said. I can see the ultra sound here and I definitely notice two babies.”

“Get a new doctor” scoffed Georgia and Charlotte and Emily agreed.  
Four girls had decided to stay in L.A. (well Georgia lived there already) until the babies were born. They wanted to be there to help out when they could. Georgia had a big enough house to house the four girls plus Charlotte and Emily's babies. Their hubbies stayed behind as they were working but did say they'd come down to visit when they could.


	24. Birth

Magadalena was thirty six weeks pregnant with twins, 48 years old almost 49 by the time they are born. She knew she wanted to be a mom but was terrified.  
Two o'clock in the morning April 17, she felt somethng move and her water break.   
“This is not a water bed why is the mattress wet?” Micky groggily asked.  
“My water broke. I'm having the babies” she said calmly.  
Micky pressed the alarm button to which his four daughters came into the room. The four girls had been staying in Micky's sprawling home for the past month due to too many false alarms. They each had a job to do. Emily called the hospital and grabbed the bag. Georgia got the car out of the garage and Ami stayed behind with the two infants and contacted the husbands. Micky helped Magdalena out of the bed and put the shawl on her and guided her out the door to the car. Georgia drove them to the hospital and the orderly was there waiting for them. Georgia then drove back home to get the other girls. Then the girls had arrived Magdalena was in her room hooked up to monitors.   
“I'm only 5cm dilated. Half way there” she said.  
“Still could be a while” Micky added.  
“OHHH” cried Magdalena.  
A nurse came running in. “Wow she's dilating faster than we thought”   
“She's at 8cm now. “  
“She went from 5 to 8 in what 3 minutes??”  
“Unnecessary people need to leave this room” the nurse said.  
“These are my daughters” Micky said .  
“And so she's your wife?” the nurse laughed pointing at Magdalena.  
“Why yes – is there a problem with that?” he demanded angrily.  
“Um no but seriously. This young girl is your wife, why she's younger than your eldest daughter!”  
“What business is that of your?” Ami demanded. Now you can leave and I'll find a more mature nurse”  
Magdalena began to cry.  
Ami and Georgia went to seek out a new nurse while Micky consoled his wife.  
The new nurse came in and checked Magadalena. “She's at 10cm” Off to delivery. Dad only for this please.”  
Micky followed Magdalena in to delivery where he was about to witness the birth of his twins. 

The twins were born within 5 minutes of each other. Both beautiful / handsome baby boys.   
The nurse poked her head out.  
“Girls you may come in to see your new brothers”   
They walked in and saw Micky holding one twin and Magdalena holding the other. “So handsome”   
“Jackson and Huxley will have some awesome playmates” Emily said.  
“This is true. Granted it will be weird that the twins are their uncles and they are younger than the boys!” Charlotte said.  
“What are their names?” asked Georgia.  
“We named this one – the one with the blue cap George Michael Dolenz III  
and the other one with the yellow cap, Michael George Dolenz. I know it's silly to basically give them the same name but we're hoping one will adopt the name 'Micky' Just like their old man” Micky grinned widely.   
“Why not just give him the birth name as Micky” asked Magdalena.  
“We could do that but it's more of a nick name I thought”   
“They are our children, we can name him Micky if we so choose” said Magdalena.  
“Ok. “ Micky said. “Amendment to the names. George Michael III and this one will be Micky Charles”   
“Let's let them get some sleep now” the nurse said gently.  
They left the happy couple and babies to their sweet slumber.


End file.
